El nuevo Kurama
by God Naruto and natsu
Summary: Naruto no lo soporta más estar en la aldea y sale de ella haciendo un trato con el Kyuubi, ese trato consiste en dejar que el Bijuu se haga cargo de tu cuerpo y tu alma va al mundo de los muertos, ¿qué hará ahora Kurama? todo se explica en el CP. 3, Godlike Kurama, Rinnegan Kurama, Good Kurama, clasificación M por mucha sangre y futuros limones
1. el sacrificio y la huida

**Solo puedo decir que esta historia ha sido inspirada por el capítulo de Kurama cediendo su poder a Naruto para hacer frente a Tobi/Madara/obito cuando estaba enmascarado, no os olvidéis comentar por favor, esta historia me costó escribirla mucho, perdón por no actualizar pero he estado en el hospital por muchos días y solo pude subir la que mi novia dijo por un accidente de coche, en el cual salí solo con una pierna fracturada pero nada más**

 **Renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o de su canon original eso pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Naruto estaba deprimido, muy deprimido para ser exactos, no había podido pasar el examen de graduación para ser un Genin y cumplir con su sueño de ser Hokage de una vez por todas, pero mentalmente estaba planeándose eso de ser Hokage, todo el mundo incluido shinobis y civiles le odiaban por igual, perdió un brazo por ellos cuando salvó a Hinata, perdió un ojo en una turba de los aldeanos, perdió una pierna también en una turba y ganó miles de cicatrices que no pudieron curar mostrándolo las palabras de 'demonio' y 'asesino', dio gracias a un milagro que volvió a regenerar sus partes, pero solo eso causó más furor a la gente de que el demonio estaba recuperando sus poderes, no podía más necesitaba salir de esa aldea, lo que verdaderamente colmó el vaso fue Iruka viniendo a reprochar sobre porqué ni siquiera había intentado hacer la prueba escrita y porqué no había dado ningún objetivo en el blanco

 **FLASH BACK**

"NARUTOOOOO" se oyó un gritó en la lejanía, Naruto miró para atrás y se encontró con un Iruka muy molesto "¡Me quieres explicar esto!"

Iruka le pasó un papel que era el mismo papel que se hace en la graduación Genin y mostró como solo estaba su nombre y nada más escrito

"¿Pero qué mierda significa esto? yo completé mi examen" grita Naruto frustrado, esto fue pasando normalmente desde que Mizuki era el ayudante de Iruka

"No me mientas Naruto, te vi como ni siquiera intentaste escribir en el examen y es más te dormiste en plena prueba, así que ¿como es posible que completaste la prueba si ni siquiera lo intentaste?" dice Iruka molesto

"Me dormí porque la completé con preguntas que yo ya sabía" reprochó Naruto e Iruka harto de que el mintiese le dijo muy duramente

"Naruto, estoy harto de que no te dejes ayudar, me he cansado ya, a partir de ahora el camino te lo vas a hacer tu mismo ¿me entiendes? esta es tu última oportunidad en la academia, si repruebas ya no podrás ser ninja y no podrás nunca cumplir tu sueño, la verdad no me extraña que la gente te trate tan mal si eres alguien muy frustrante" dice Iruka reventando pero al final se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo y miró hacia donde estaba Naruto solo para descubrir que no estaba, intentó buscarle pero ahora si que no le pudo encontrar, solo esperaba que estuviese bien

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Naruto no lo resistía ya más, tenía que salir de aquí como sea cuando vio a Mizuki el ayudante de Iruka acercarse a él con intenciones malignas superficiales, pero por dentro estaba ocultando algo puesto que ya ha estado en comunicación con el Kyuubi y sabe diferenciar las emociones, no estaba de ánimos así que quería irse y mostrar de una vez por todas que no necesitaba una aldea para hacerse fuerte, sin embargo Mizuki lo siguió diciendo estas palabras

"Espera Naruto, puede ser que pases si sigues mis instrucciones, hay una prueba para pasar o reprobar de recuperación que se inventó el Hokage para los que no pasasen" dice Mizuki esperando que aceptara pero vio a Naruto serio y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Naruto dijo esto

"No, rechazo" dice Naruto, Mizuki se quedó impresionado y volvió a decir

"Pero... Naruto, es la única manera de cumplir tu sueño, ¿de verdad vas a dejarlo pasar?" dice Mizuki impresionado

"Ya he dado todo por esta aldea y aun me siguen tratando peor que la basura, les he intentado decir que no soy un demonio y no quieren ver la razón, ellos alejan a sus hijos de mi y los niños se comportan igual que sus padres sin saberlo, me llaman demonio sin que yo les hiciese nada, te lo voy a preguntar Mizuki y quiero que me respondas sinceramente ¿De veras piensas que puedo ser Hokage con las personas que me tratan peor que la peste? ¿de verdad puedo ser un Hokage querido? mi respuesta a esas dos preguntas son un grande 'N' 'O'" dice Naruto con la autoestima por los suelos y Mizuki lo notó

Mizuki empezó a sentirse culpable, no tenía nada que ver con este niño y no tenía remordimientos para él (en este fic Mizuki no será un culo hambriento de poder) sin embargo ha de reconocer que ha estado ignorando al niño por mucho tiempo, y siempre le han echado la culpa de todo lo que le a pasado a Naruto porque el estaba de parte suya según ellos por no unirse a las turbas

Mizuki le contó todo eso y dijo esto

"Ya que veo que no hay nada que te retenga, por lo menos voy a ayudarte a escapar, es lo único que puedo hacer por ignorarte todo este tiempo" dice Mizuki

"Gracias" sonríe Naruto por primera vez en su vida verdaderamente

 **Dos días después**

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba buscando frenéticamente a Naruto por toda la aldea de la hoja pero no podía encontrarle, finalmente fue con AMBU por toda la aldea preguntando si han visto a Naruto recibiendo respuestas negativas de los susodichos, Sarutobi gruñó mentalmente cuando recibió la noticia de que el Chunin Mizuki había sido asesinado por causas desconocidas, pero la noticia que más le causó temor fue la que en el asesinato se encontró la sangre de Naruto también, al parecer Mizuki defendió a Naruto de unos Jounin y estos lograron matar a Mizuki obteniendo como juguetito a Naruto, no se sabe lo que pasó pero su olor termina en un precipicio con un río y ahí se acaba el olor

Sarutobi nunca a estado más furioso en toda su vida y mandó unos AMBU a inspección del asesinato de un buen Chunin y de un buen ciudadano de Konoha discretamente para que la gente no sepa nada de la desaparición de Naruto para así que este accidente no sea contado y aumente el odio de los aldeanos

 **Tres días más tarde**

Sarutobi estaba perplejo, primero descubre que esos Jounin intentaron devolver a Naruto a su aldea de origen puesto que planeaba escapar y el Chunin Mizuki le había ayudado a escapar, ellos lo descubrieron y los pararon, no se fueron sin ofrecer resistencia, de algún modo u de otro Naruto accedió por completo al chakra del Kyuubi y logró despistarle con mucha velocidad, ellos mataron al chunin y se fueron tras él no sin antes mirar como se hundía en el precipicio para llegar al río

Sarutobi nunca se había sentido tan triste por no poder cumplir una promesa a Minato de las muchas que le pidió el y Minato siempre las cumplía, después de todo era un gran amigo suyo y no había podido hacer ni siquiera la más importante

 **Con Kurama**

Kurama estaba saltando de árbol en árbol para ir a Nami no Kuni, se decía que allí había caído a manos de un magnate llamado Gato que aspiraba a la onda poco a poco, allí serviría para crear una resistencia contra Madara ya que era el mejor país para obtener recursos, echaba de menos al viejo pero sabía ahora que no pudo volver a Konoha porque si no lo convertirán en un arma, había hecho el intercambio de almas para que Kurama pudiera cumplir su sueño, él se negó pero Naruto insistió con la escusa que quería ver de nuevo a sus padres, al final a Kurama no le quedó más remedio que decir que si y decirle su verdadero nombre a su primer amigo, era completamente diferente a Naruto, sus ojos habían pasado a ser rojos como la sangre y su pelo adquirió un color pelirrojo de sangre, sus ropas también habían cambiado, llevaba una camiseta roja muy tenue con una chaqueta negra y pantalones AMBU rojos iguales de tenues con sandalias ninja negras llevaba un abrigo rojo igual de tenue con llamas negras en la parte inferior (piense en el abrigo de la invasión de Pein), estaba tan ensimismado de su misión que se le pasó por encima un viejo que parecía ir a Konoha a por ayuda así que saltó enfrente suya

"¿Quién eres tu?" dice Tazuna muy nervioso

"Tranquilícese, buen hombre, yo solo busco limpiar mi nombre de todas las desgracias que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida, veo que os dirigís a Konoha, puedo preguntar el porqué" dice Kurama

Tazuna sabía que de nada le valía mentir así que le dijo la verdad, y las sospechas de Naruto estaban confirmadas, Gato estaba aspirando a la Ola demasiado tiempo y su hija estaba en serio peligro de ser una esclava como todas esas mujeres que intentaron huir de Gato, Tazuna lo contó todo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Kurama no se inmutó, sabía que el hombre no lo estaba haciendo para obtener ayuda si no por una vez sentirse consolado por la situación en la que estaban tanto que conmovió a Kurama pero muy poco al grado de que no se podía detectar y finalmente dijo

"Tazuna-san, tengo algo que decirle, yo soy un Bijuu, me llamo Kurama y me he fusionado a mi Jinchuriki, bueno más bien mi Jinchuriki me ofreció su cuerpo humano para que mi chakra tuviese un recipiente con el cual asentarse e impedir que me sellen por completo otra vez, puede llamarme loco pero es la pura verdad" suplica Kurama aun recordaba como fue

"Me cuesta creerlo pero con lo que hay en el mundo Shinobi no me extraño, si me cuentas como pasó para que me lo crea estaría muy satisfecho" dice Tazuna

"Pues fue cuando estábamos en la tierra de los ríos, el me dijo que cual era mi deseo, yo obviamente me sorprendí y le dije que era para ver el mundo real y que no me vuelvan a sellar y desde ahí ofreció su cuerpo humano para que yo pudiera vivir lo que el no había podido hacer, verás en su pueblo no voy a mencionar como lo trataban puesto que no es para los débiles de estómago y para niños, pero le hicieron verdaderas atrocidades, hasta que al final el se hartó y se fue de la aldea y me ofreció su cuerpo para que yo pudiera vivir, la verdad él es mi primer amigo" comenta Kurama

"No es que no me fíe de la palabra de un Bijuu, pero ¿vosotros no sois seres de destrucción completa?" dice Tazuna desconfiado y Kurama le respondió

"Eso son solo escusas que los ninjas se inventaron cuando los clanes se agruparon en sus aldeas, los ninjas mintieron a los civiles y ellos nos entregaron como armas, hmp, la verdad no sé en qué piensan alguna vez los ninjas que no sea poder, poder, poder, poder y más poder" dice Kurama irritado con los ninjas "Tazuna, usted acaba de ganarse una escolta a Nami muy potente

Tazuna no se lo creía, había conseguido al ser más poderoso por ahora e iba con él a Nami, estaba brincando de alegría extrema y lo aceptó inmediatamente, así que se fueron para Nami con un Tazuna tarareando alegremente

 **En Konoha (meses después de la supuesta muerte de Naruto)**

Hiruzen estaba asqueado, peor, estaba muy furioso con lo que su aldea se había convertido, tras decir la muerte de Naruto los aldeanos empezaron a celebrar la muerte de Naruto solo por el hecho de que ha muerto cuando deberían estar de funeral, tras enviar a AMBU tras ellos y conseguir las cárceles llenas y listos para torturarlos, obviamente el consejo logró sacarlos de allí por orden del Daiymo de fuego alegando que son necesarios para la economía del país, así que con mucho disgusto los sacó de allí y eso volvió otra vez las celebraciones

Danzo estaba furioso porque ahora no podía conseguir a su arma, había oído que Nami estaba en un aprieto muy grande debido a que Gato los está chupando lentamente el dinero, si le ayudaba y conquistaba la onda tendría otro país para construir sus bases y a más niños a los que reclutar y hacer experimentos, así que reuniendo un grupo numeroso de AMBU ROOT de unos cincuenta Ninja de refuerzo a Gato a que lleven un mensaje y posiblemente una alianza, también deslizó un agente de Root en el equipo de Sasuke para que así la única arma que le quedaba a Konoha fiel como Naruto tuvo que haber sido

El equipo 7 si se le podía llamar así era un equipo raro, Sasuke y Sai hacían muy buen equipo juntos pero cuando se incluye Sakura terminan haciendo la misión de forma muy extraña, su Jounin no tenía problemas, mientras esto puede ser más beneficioso para Sasuke, necesitaban una misión de más alto rango para que así pueda enseñarle más cosas, desde que murió Naruto no pudo hacer nada para proteger al legado de su sensei, pero si podría hacer algo para el legado de Obito lo haría con mucho gusto

El equipo tomó una misión de ir a nami para ver lo que estaba pasando y si es posible formar una alianza que pueda ser beneficiosa para Konoha

 **Con Kurama**

Kurama estaba atento a todo lo que podía venir de cierto magnate, cuando se dio cuenta de los dos charcos de agua, no había llovido durante meses y estaban esos dos charcos ahí, Kurama sabía que era un Genjutsu así que usando sus habilidades demoníacas formó una barrera alrededor de Tazuna y en el segundo siguiente estaban los dos ninjas al descubierto

Estos intentaron envolver la cadena de veneno alrededor de Kurama pero con la mano la partió sin ni siquiera agujerearse la piel para la impresión de los dos tipos, luego trazando señales de mano a velocidades del sonido dijo **"Katon: Jigoku no higitsune (Estilo de fuego: fuego infernal del zorro)"** y de sus garras salieron lineas de fuego que cortaron a los dos chunin renegados

"Sigamos" dice Kurama deshaciendo la barrera bajo los ojos impresionados y alegres de Tazuna por ganar esa escolta

 **Minutos después**

Kurama estaba alerta cuando encontró a alguien moviéndose por los arbustos y lanzó un Kunai solo para atravesar a un conejo blanco, Kurama dijo que es imposible que estos conejos estén en ese color esa época del año cuando oyó un sonido de una cosa extremadamente grande moverse por el aire, agarrando a Tazuna y moviéndose al suelo se fijó en la que un humano se había puesto en la parte de el mango

"Vaya, un renacuajo es lo que menos me esperaba como defensor de el viejo borracho" dice la figura

"Y yo no esperaba que la vergüenza de los espadachines de Kiri estuviese aquí" dice Kurama y al instante Zabuza se enfadó

"Renacuajo, ¿Sabes quién demonios soy yo?" dice Zabuza obviamente molesto

"Pues claro que si, por desgracia, eres el séptimo espadachín más fuerte de todo Kiri, catalogado como rango A en el libro bingo de Kiri, Zabuza Momochi, asesino de toda su clase cuando se graduó, y por si fuese poco tomas a los que de verdad podían hacer bien en el mundo y los vuelves a tu causa, ¿tu no sabes que los niños no son herramientas? si, estoy hablando de Haku Yuuki, la última usuaria del hielo a la que quiero salvar para que su clan no perezca con ella, lo que quiero decir es que ella puede elegir dos caminos al igual que tú Zabuza, no se lo que está planeando Gato pero me hago esta pregunta, ¿de verdad piensas que os va a pagar siendo como es?" dice Kurama haciendo pensar a Kurama, le enfadó cuando dijo que era de baja gama de espadachín pero no podía poner en peligro a Haku, la quería como una hija, entonces no le quedaba más remedio que escucharle

"Muy bien, qué quieres que hagamos" dice Zabuza convocando a su aprendiz

"Seguidme protegiendo a Tazuna y entrenando conmigo, os puedo enseñar muchas cosas, me llamo Kurama, pero todos me conocen por... Kyuubi" dice sorprendiendo a los dos aprendices

"Viejo ¿por que no te sorprende?" dice Zabuza

"Pero eso es imposible, Bijuus no tienen forma humana, es más son solo masas gigantescas de Chakra" dice Haku

"Eso es solo hasta que nuestro Jinchuriki hace un pacto con nosotros y ofrece voluntariamente el cuerpo del alma en la que reside, el Jinchuriki muere y el cuerpo se lo queda el Bijuu, no os preocupéis, puedo cambiar a mi otra forma si no me creéis" dice Kurama

Zabuza se lo pensó profundamente y finalmente dijo

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" dice Zabuza

"Muchas cosas, entre ellas, resucitar al remolino y a la familia de mi antiguo Jinchuriki, sin saberlo, su cuerpo tiene el Rinnegan, y necesito entrenar con él" dice Kurama impresionando a Zabuza y Haku más a Tazuna

"Madre mía, se que cuando sueñas, tienes que soñar a lo grande, pero lo tuyo es enorme" dice tazuna

Zabuza sin pensarlo dijo al igual que Haku "Nosotros vamos contigo"

Kurama asintió y les dio las gracias y juntos se fueron a la casa de Tazuna

 **En la casa de Tazuna**

"Tsunami, cariño, ya estoy aquí" dice Tazuna entrando en la casa junto a los dos ninjas y Bijuu "no te lo vas a creer, he contratado a un Bijuu para que me proteja y dos ninjas se nos han unido

Tsunami, era de gente calmada y comprensible, pero escuchar que su padre ha contratado a un Bijuu y a dos ninjas desconocidos era un poco arriesgado, bueno, mientras los protejan ella no tiene problema

Inari, el hijo de Tsunami, había oído hablar de los Bijuus y saber que uno estaba protegiendo a su abuelo y a su madre era motivo por el que alegrarse, quizás el si que tenía una oportunidad contra Gato, solo para entonces esperaría haber como se desarrollan los sucesos

"Oh, valla, eso es muy impresionante, papá" dice Tsunami aun en Shock "¿pero para qué quiere proteger Nami?"

"Él mismo dice que es para gente que quiera seguirlo a través del remolino, es decir, que el quiere formar un aldea de nuevo desde sus cenizas" dice Tazuna "y qué mejor sitio para empezar que Nami"

"Ya entiendo" dice Tsunami sonriendo "en ese caso quédense cuando quieran, los ninjas que quieren protegernos siempre son bienvenidos aquí, podéis quedaros en el cuarto de invitados es todo lo que tenemos"

"Gracias Tsunami-san, se lo agradezco mucho" dice Haku y Kurama al unísono mientras Zabuza asintió

* * *

 **Y aquí termina la nueva historia, ¿qué opinan? se que tardé mucho tiempo en dejarme ver pero os vuelvo a repetir, estaba en el hospital y no pude escribir por un buen tiempo, no se os olvide comentar**


	2. la batalla de Nami y entrenamiento

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, lectores prepárense porque este capítulo va a ser más confuso, como dije en el resumen se explicará todo en el tercer capítulo así que sed pacientes, bueno sin más no os aburro con mis diatribas y aquí va la historia**

 **Renuncia: véase en capítulo 1**

* * *

Kurama despertó junto a Zabuza y Haku, Zabuza había hecho una hamaca con cuerdas que encontró en el almacén elásticas y cómodas, Kurama había dormido en el sofá de la sala mientras que Haku había dormido en la cama de la habitación de invitados, ambos se dirigieron al salón para desayunar, en el desayuno, Inari se acercó a Kurama

"Kurama, ¿es cierto que eres el ser más poderoso del mundo?" dice Inari con la cabeza agachada

Kurama sabía que esa pregunta iba con doble sentido, al parecer Zabuza y Haku también lo notaron y supusieron que el niño quedó traumatizado por las acciones de Gato

"No te preocupes chico, si puede ser cierto que por ahora yo soy el ser más poderoso, hubieron entidades antes que yo que gobernaron la tierra y mucho más poderosas, no te preocupes, obtendrás la justicia que mereces, tu madre ya me dijo que tu perdiste a tu padrastro y que no pudisteis hacer nada al respecto, prometo por mi palabra de bijuu que obtendrás tu justicia" dice Kurama haciendo que el rostro de Inari se bañase en lágrimas al recordar a su padrastro, pero asintió y le dijo

"Confío en ti" dice Inari abrazándole y Kurama devolviendo el abrazo

Su familia se impresionó bastante al saber que Kurama con unas pocas palabras había devuelto la confianza a Inari y solo rezaban para que Kurama acabase de una buena vez con Gato, Zabuza y Haku sonrieron a la tierna escena, Zabuza porque le recordaba los días de su infancia cuando estaba con su familia, y a Haku le traía recuerdos de su madre cuando su padre no intentó matarla, bueno, en realidad le trajo más recuerdos malos que buenos, pero aun así sonrió

"Zabuza, Haku, necesito a los dos fuera en el bosque, dejaré un clon para que se encargue de la protección de la familia de Tazuna" dice Kurama rompiendo el abrazo de Inari

Los dos asintieron y se fueron al bosque junto con Kurama cuando dejó el clon con la familia, ya en el bosque informó a Haku y Zabuza

"Por lo que he visto os especializáis en el sigilo y en el asesinato silencioso pero no tenéis mucha fuerza en eso, dime, Zabuza, ¿cual es la habilidad especial de la Kubikiriboucho?" dice Kurama

"La verdad es un misterio incluso para los shinobis de la niebla, puesto que solo se regenera ella sola cuando recibe algo líquido sobre su metal" dice Zabuza

"Eso solo es una habilidad para mantenerse afilada, pero la espada tiene más, dos de las restantes son la invisibilidad y la fuerza reforzada, que es básicamente, la fuerza sobrehumana de defensa y ataque" dice Kurama dejando atónitos a los dos "lo sé porque fue el Sanbi que la forjó cuando su antiguo Jinchuriki (antes del de Yagura) hizo el pacto que hizo el mío, con su antiguo poder, es un misterio porque ninguno había logrado el poder de esas dos habilidades"

"Vaya" dice Zabuza impresionado mirando su espada

"Pero ¿como puede desbloquearlas?" pregunta Haku

"Lo primero es hacer que la hoja te acepte y después saber como ocultarte, la Kubikiriboucho, además de la invisibilidad, también te hace insensible a los sensores, es decir que no saben ni siquiera donde estás, será como si hubieses desaparecido del plano de los vivos junto a tu cuerpo, la mejor parte es que no te hace inangible, por lo tanto podrás matar siendo invisible" dice Kurama

Zabuza silbó ante la cantidad de potencia que tenía esta espada e inmediatamente dijo "¿cómo puedo hacer de que me acepte?"

"Siendo tu mismo, primero tienes que saber las aficiones de la espada y después hacerte amigo de la espada, solo así podrás desbloquear sus poderes, el tiempo para hacerlo solo son dos minutos así que tienes que medir bien tus palabras sobre la espada y buscar rápidamente que es lo que le gusta de un amigo" explica Kurama

"Parece fácil pero a la vez difícil" dice Zabuza y se sentó en forma de loto para concentrarse en la espada

"Mientras tu Haku, tienes el linaje de hielo, te enseñaré las habilidades de un amigo que conocí, se llamaba Toshiro Hitsugaya, desgraciadamente el murió cuando yo era un cachorro, y el un niño, pero era el antepasado y fundador de todo el Yuki clan, sus Jutsus de hielo eran incomparables y concibió el hielo a sus aprendices, murió cuando tenía 16 años y pasó sus conocimientos del hielo a sus tres aprendices que más tarde fundaron el clan Yuki, así que te mostraré algunos de los jutsus de Toshiro" dijo y Haku asintió

 **Después de cinco horas infernales de entrenamiento**

Zabuza había logrado hacerse amigo de la Kubikiriboucho y estaba trabajando en los poderes de esta avanzando a pasos agigantados, descubrió que había una debilidad, la invisibilidad gastaba mucho Chakra en poco tiempo puesto que te eliminaba de los sensores al mismo tiempo, con lo que solo podía mantenerlo durante media hora sin desmayarse por agotamiento

Haku también había avanzado pero por ahora solo era capaz de hacer sebones que congelaban completamente el cuerpo de una persona, atravesando a la persona en un punto vital provocaría la muerte por congelamiento, por ahora no podía hacer nada con el hielo a niveles grandes pero si podía hacer eso

Ellos junto a Kurama que también estuvo entrenando volvieron a la casa de Tazuna a descansar para el día siguiente estar preparados para proteger a Tazuna y el puente en construcción

 **Con el grupo de Konoha**

Sai estuvo pensando en lo que su equipo era, Sasuke se creía por encima de todo y de todos, incluso de los propios dioses y llegó a hablar mal de Naruto diciendo que posiblemente el murió debido a que pensó que finalmente no tenía nada en la vida que hacer, ni siquiera ser un ninja, Sakura era un perro faldero de Sasuke, le seguía a todos lados, y siempre estaba alabándole por todo lo que hacía y decía

El no le importaba mucho lo que decía Sasuke, pero llegó a pensar una vez que estos eran más desalmados que sus compañeros de raíz, la verdad no es como si le interesase pero lo pensaba curiosamente, Kakashi no le importaba siempre que el Uchiha recibió entrenamiento y crecía fuerte, pero si te detienes a pensar lo que el estaba pensando, estaba pensando en el hijo de su sensei, pensó en como no pudo protegerlo correctamente solo por su estúpida depresión, sintió que debería hacer hecho algo más por Naruto, pero no podía anclarse más en el pasado, debía mirar hacia delante como lo habría hecho él

"Kakashi-sensei" dice Sakura obteniendo la atención de Kakashi "¿Qué tipos de ninjas nos vamos a encontrar en Nami?"

"Teóricamente no hay ninjas en la aldea debido a que solo es un pueblo y un puerto pesquero, pero ahora que ha sido invadida no sé los ninjas que nos encontraremos" dice Kakashi obteniendo una mirada curiosa de la peli rosada

"Kakashi, vuelve a decirnos el porque de esta misión" dice Sasuke

"Esta misión es vital para Konoha puesto que Nami tiene el comercio y la economía más alta de todas las naciones, eso era hasta que el magnate Gato estuvo chupando el dinero de cada uno de los lugareños, esta misión será el fruto de comercio entre Konoha y Nami para que así podamos seguir siendo la aldea más fuerte de las cinco" dice Kakashi

"Hmp" gruñe el Uchiha, no le agradaba la idea de no hacerse más fuerte en la misión, solo una misión de simple diplomacia no era nada para un Uchiha como él

 **Con Gato**

"Así me estáis diciendo que vuestro jefe quiere una alianza conmigo para dominar Nami completamente y querer construir sus bases aquí?" dice Gato exuberante de alegría, no tenía que poner ni un solo duro en esta alianza

"Si" habla sin emociones el de raíz "las fuentes nos han informado de que Zabuza junto a su aprendiz os han traicionado y se han puesto de parte de un chico que tiene las reservas de Chakra nivel Bijuu al grado del Kyuubi pero parece que está en aumento incluso si tiene esas reservas descomunales, parece no tener ni siquiera trece años"

"En tal caso no será una amenaza un mocoso para vosotros" dice Gato confiado en sus nuevos hombres

"Te equivocas Gato, con tales cantidades de Chakra que parecen más grandes que el país del fuego tiene la habilidad para ser un peligro extremo, le recordamos que aunque no utilice los Jutsus la manipulación de Chakra puro puede ser muy peligrosa, será mejor andar con cuidado" dice otro AMBU aleatorio

Gato se quedó pensando en sus posibilidades debido a que este chico puede resultar peligroso para sus planes y su alianza

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Zabuza y Haku se quedaron en la casa protegiendo a Tsunami y a Inari, Tsunami había incitado a Kurama a dormir en su cama a pensar de sus protestas porque un Bijuu no puede invadir el espacio personal de las hembras, lo tienen prohibido para que no caigan en la fiebre de la lujuria, por eso en su antiguo contenedor no le invadía en sus sueños, a pesar de eso, Tsunami había logrado llevar al cuarto a Kurama, el Bijuu no le quedó más remedio que rendirse ante la lucha cuando Tsunami alcanzó una sartén y le amenazó, diablos, esas cosas duelen como el infierno cuando te dan con ellas, Kurama lo pensó y cuando le preguntó a Tsunami el porque se preocupaba por él, ella cambió inmediatamente de tema con un gran sonrojo en la cara

Zabuza, Inari y Haku se rieron de él cuando fue toreado por Tsunami como si fuese un zorrito inofensivo, Tazuna estaba pensando el lo que hizo su hija, quizás ella podía confirmar sus sospechas, así que se movió a la cocina con ella y le dijo

"¿A ti te gusta Kurama, no?" dice Tazuna poniendo una sonrisa que puso roja a Tsunami pero al final le contó sabiendo que no podía ocultarlo de su padre

"Me siento muy atraída por él, se que está mal, en forma biológica solo tiene 12 años de edad casi 13, pero con lo que hizo a nuestra familia, el ayudarte y a Inari no puedo dejar de pensar en él" dice Tsunami en derrota

"Querida, es un Bijuu, la ilegalidad solo viene porque los niños no han madurado lo suficiente, pero un bijuu que ha vivido por más de mil años, creo que habrá madurado lo suficiente, así que no tengas nada por lo que preocuparte" dice Tazuna sorprendiendo a su hija "Yo personalmente, acepto"

Tsunami sonrió de felicidad y se dirigió al salón al menos para darle las buenas suertes y mañanas y desearle que se cuide

 **En el puente**

Zabuza y Haku estaban con Tazuna y los demás hombres trabajando en el puente, bajo mucha impresión y felicidad de que ahora el enemigo es su aliado se pusieron a trabajar con nuevos ánimos y esperanzas, Kurama se había quedado atrás para hablar con Tsunami de porqué estaba tan rara con él, desde la mañana no ha parado de decirle cosas raras y de cuidarlo como si fuese su madre para la diversión de Zabuza o Haku, ella mismo lo llevó a la cocina y sin esperar lo besó en los labios, bajo la impresión del Bijuu humano, desde entonces Kurama ha estado buscando a Tsunami desde que ella salió de casa, pero la encontró rápido cuando oyó su grito

Estaba siendo atacada por dos bandidos de Gato que pretendían hacerla 'cosas' y después llevársela de rehén para Gato como había mandado, Kurama se enfado y después de destrozarles con sus garras, levantó al superviviente y usando su Rinnegan en Nigendo extrajo el alma del hombre y leyó todos sus recuerdos, Tsunami lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos diciéndole que muchas gracias por salvarla, solo aumentó más sus sentimientos por él y Kurama lo sabía

En el puente cuando Kurama llegó estaban en una situación peliaguda, Haku y Zabuza estaban al límite y solo se habían llevado por delante a diez ninjas cada uno

"Rendíos de una vez y entregar esta tierra a Gato para así satisfacer a nuestro amo" dice un AMBU raíz justo cuando vio a Kurama que no era feliz

"Ya me habéis hartado raíz, ahora que se donde están vuestras bases puedo mataros de una vez por todas" dice sonriendo espeluznantemente cosa que el AMBU desestimó y cargó contra él solo para que sucumbiesen todos a un jutsu que nunca antes habían visto

 **"Enton: Jigoku no Hi no Toraiaru (elemento infierno: Fuego del juicio infernal)"** de la boca de Kurama salieron diez chorros de llamas que abrasaron al AMBU y encerraron a veinte

 **"Kassei-ka (activar)"** dijo Kurama y la jaula de llamas explotó llevándose la vida de los veinte AMBU dejando a los otros que estaban preparando sus Jutsus contra él

Una bola de fuego, un dragón de agua, dos dragones de tierra, tres asesinos electromagnéticos (llamo así a los rayos del Jutsu), y tres AMBU le dirigieron picos de tierra mejorados a por el que levantó la mano para la impresión de todo los presentes y activando su Rinnegan dijo

 **"Petra"** dijo Kurama y todo el chakra se pasó a él deshaciendo los Jutsus que le habían lanzado

"¿Esto es una broma ? ¿o una linea de sangre? tenemos que avisar de esto a Danzo-sama" dice un AMBU cuando fue decapitado por una mano

"¿Estáis seguros de que queréis informarle?" dijo Kurama cuando oyó más pasos y aplausos

"Vaya, pues es cierto lo que dicen, eres más peligroso de lo que dicen, sim embargo no puedo dejar que los mates, por eso he traído más mercenarios aquí aunque no sean ninjas pero algún apoyo darán" dice Gato con una sonrisa maléfica

Kurama estaba en su punto de ebullición, esto era una burla a su imagen puesto que el Yondaime lo derrotó solo así que tuvo que transformarse solo porque necesitaba una Bijudama, aun no podía hacer una en su forma humana, era muy poco Chakra el que tenía, así que se arrodilló y dijo

 **"Enkan (transformación)"** dicho eso se transformó en su forma bijuu bajo mucho humo y cuando se disipó todos quedaron aterrorizados

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**

Un rugido bestial se hizo presente en el campo de batalla dando lugar a las pesadillas de los bandidos y AMBU, el Bijuu empezó a reunir Chakra en su boca y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente grande lo que hizo fue expulsarla

 **BOOOOOOOOOMMMM**

Se oyó el eco de una explosión y cuando vieron el puente, este se había ido por completo haciendo que Tazuna se desmayase por la frustración, pero bailó las mil jotas al saber que Gato estaba muerto porque esa explosión le redujo a la nada

"¡Ha matado a Gato y su ejercito de bandidos!" dice un constructor

"¡Es verdad, no queda de él nada!" grita otro

"¡Por fin podremos vivir felices!"

"¡Siii, hurra, hurra por el zorro demonio!"

Tazuna no se lo creía había terminado esta maldita pesadilla que les acosó durante tanto tiempo, ahora podían reparar el puente y construirlo completamente, Kurama volvió a su forma humana y Tazuna lo abrazó arrojándose a él, para cuando quiso recordar estaba siendo abrazado por todos los constructores del puente, Inari, que vino para ayudar, aunque sea un poco tarde, vio el jutsu y como Gato fue desintegrado, todos los aldeanos de Nami fueron a abrazar a Kurama y llamarlo su salvador

"Je, algo me dice que este Bijuu tan peculiar, va a cambiar el mundo para mejor, ¿no lo crees Haku?" pregunta Zabuza sintiéndose orgulloso por tener a un Bijuu como amigo

"Si lo creo, Zabuza-sama, si lo creo" dice Haku con la máscara puesta

Nadie se percató de que el equipo 7 vio la batalla entera y se fue para informar al Hokage

* * *

 **Si, si, ya se que estoy haciendo capítulos cortos, pero no os preocupéis, una vez que acabe el trabajo de mi primer empleo, podré hacer capítulos más extensos, no se os olvide comentar por favor**


End file.
